


Animus

by LolliPopKiki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Blood and Gore, Guro, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolliPopKiki/pseuds/LolliPopKiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura allows Dark Marik passage back into the world to enact his revenge upon the pharaoh. With Dark Marik having complete faculty over his body, he does what he pleases. There will be no game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC; GORE, RAPE, INCEST, DEATH***
> 
> If you like guro, you will enjoy this. (Sorry, everyone! I love you!)

author’s note: Please read this with the accompanying soundtrack (keep the volume a bit quiet): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD5G7SGwL7QgiSR2Q-YqM-7FLF0Dp4F4t

Thank you, and happy reading!

## Most people consider Hell to be a fiery place at the bottom of the ground. It is a place of endless torture, of endless suffering, of endless punishment. Hell is other people. Hell is ice and darkness. I was taught that Hell is a devouring of the self, a gnawing of the heart, a consumption by the beast. Not the devil, but a crocodile-headed monster, chewing on your soul like restless candy. If I had to describe what the Shadow Realm is, I’m not so sure that I would consider it Hell, but it is pretty damn close. Perhaps it is Hell. The name Shadow Realm seems like an awfully fucking stupid, sophomoric term for where I was.

## I was banished, thrust into the void by a king and his small vessel. Time seemed non-existent as I felt nothing but teeth against my skin, my bones, crushing my throat until I had no voice to scream anymore. When my vision wasn’t blurred with blood and darkness, I saw the glowing eyes of monsters surrounding me, waiting their turn to have sport with a body that should not exist. At first I fought. I fought and screamed and raged. I threw my fists and kicked my feet; eventually my shouts of rage turned into blithering, pathetic cries of begging and pleading as I was ripped to shreds over and over again by creatures that did not understand me. Dark creatures from the cards.

## Eventually I became mad. I existed in silence in the pain, sometimes even laughing in my suffering. Amongst my jaw being torn from my face, my organs being licked by demons, and my limbs being ground into dust, I thought of _him_. I thought of the one that allowed this to happen, my mind consumed with him. His violet eyes were burned into my memory; vengeance overwhelmed me in such a way that my pain transformed into numbness. It was a saving grace, almost. Even in my maddened state, I recognized the irony of that fact, and I laughed, nearly choking myself to suffocation as my own teeth and blood slid down my throat. I was manifested through the idea of vengeance, given corporeal form because of it, although I had to share it, and therefore never get the full experience of it. And oh how I mourned it…

## The pharaoh. I cursed him. And I cursed his vessel. I cursed Yugi. Yugi Mutou. Yugi Mutou Yugi Mutou Yugi Mutou Yugi Mutou _Yugi Mutou._ I preoccupied my mind with thoughts of what I would do should I escape this prison. This little one with no idea of the punishments he deals, no understandings of the world outside of his victories, a king by association, not sacrifice. I thought of him endlessly to get through my torture, thought of his skin, his eyes, his lips, his hands. He did remind me of the pharaoh, before he was corrupted with power. I longed for a body of my own, a reclamation, a banishing of the old. I yearned for ownership, complete and total ownership. To put the thoughts and delirious fantasies into reality, or at least a reality that would satisfy me.

## After what seemed like centuries, it was at one point in time where I saw the darkened monsters part, make way for something. For someone. He was so small, so miniscule. But even as I lay there, my severed head in one place and my body only Ra knew where, a memory flickered in my mind as I saw his white hair. I knew who it was. I could have sworn that I had sent him here myself…then again, my memory was not as good as it used to be. But I did recognize his face as he strolled towards me, crouched down, and smiled at me. He grinned at me. Another human? I opened my mouth to utter _help me_ , but my vocal chords were not attached; my tongue dangled against my chin. His dark eyes tightened as it appeared that he was stifling laughter. I was too drunk and delirious with pain to have pride. I felt myself begging to this familiar face. Were we allies? Enemies? I didn’t remember, and I didn’t care. What was his damn name…?!

## “Maaariiik,” the young man whispered as he stroked the side of my face with the back of his pale hand.

##  _Bakura._

## The name came to me as soon as his rasping voice hit my ears. I will never know how I heard him. But I did. And I remembered. Bakura wrapped his arms around my head and held it up in front of his face, utterly unfazed. “I’ve been looking for you, Marik. I’ve been looking all over for you,” he said, the most demonic grin on his pointed face. I offered no reply, only stared back at him, my mind unable to fathom how he could walk so freely around this hell.

## “I am a god. I’m not surprised that you didn’t realize who I was when we met, but you were such an arrogant prick I doubt you had any room in your brain for anyone or anything but yourself. And the pharaoh.” As he said the last word _pharaoh_ , an image flashed across his face. His face became that of a black monster’s, a monster with six horns and red eyes, and I saw a large tail flick behind his head. And when a moment passed, he was the same young man as before. He finally laughed as he noticed my head shake in fear at the image. “Necrophades, my friend. I have been around longer than you can imagine. And I have come to give you an offer.”

## He walked with my head in his arms for a few minutes, looking to find the remains of the rest of my body, while I felt my voice slowly returning at the back of my throat. I heard myself gag. I was positively in awe at the fact that this man seemed to have a bubble around him; the monsters did not touch him. They merely watched, as if they were afraid of him. He bent down again, apparently finding my, mostly intact, body. He set my head down, and I felt tendons from my neck crawling out like conscious beings, attaching themselves together, seemingly unaware that they would more than likely be ripped apart again within mere moments. Not unless Bakura stuck around.

## With myself whole again, I sat up shakily, eyes wide, staring wildly at this man before me. “An offer…?” I repeated the words back to him, marveling slightly at the sound of my deep voice.

## Bakura nodded, still smiling. He was very amused at my suffering, yet my desperation to hear what he had to say left my irritation in check. “I am going to let you out of here. For a period of time. As for how long, I’m not certain. It can be minutes, or it can be years.”

## My body shook in sudden anticipation. _I am going to let you out of here_. My mouth ran dry, and he recognized my excitement, replied to it, “You may go back. You may enact your revenge, Marik. Do whatever you please. I have the power to send the gentler one here in your place to sate the beasts. You will have your own body, and ultimate control of it.”

## My mouth dropped. What had happened for me to receive this?

## “However,” Bakura continued, “You can’t use the millennium items. I’d recommend not even touching them. They are mine. I will be watching you. I will know. As soon as you do, you will be dragged back, and I will never attempt to find you again. You will have enough physical power without them anyway. I doubt you will even need them to accomplish your goals.”

## “Wh-why…why are you doing this for me? If I recall, you owe me nothing,” I almost spat the words out in disbelief.

## Bakura smiled again, showed his teeth, and he replied, “I know what you will do. Especially with your uninhibited form. I will take great joy in it. I, too, wish to take revenge on the pharaoh, on his little…container. Personally, I would take him first. Violate him every way possible. It’s the only way to truly unhinge the pharaoh, to truly make him suffer. But you may do as you wish.”

## I couldn’t control myself: I laughed, uproariously, into the void. I was so gloriously gleeful. The shadowy monsters around us shuddered a bit, back off a little bit more. Bakura looked disgustingly at the ground while I celebrated, then his loud, growling voice shouted at me, “Enough! Prepare yourself. Although I don’t know if you’re truly in the right mind just yet, I’m not keen on waiting.”

## “You will not be disappointed.”

 


	2. Re-Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's baaack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is graphic. And disturbing. Okay.

## I awoke with a start in the dark. It was dark enough to where I had a sudden, panicked feeling that I was still in the Realm. But my eyes adjusted, noting the soft light of the natural darkness of the night. The air was different as well. I didn’t feel the presence and menacing eyes pressing into my skin. I breathed deeply. It felt good. It felt so good. I was alone. I was utterly alone. There was no roiling struggle within my mind between me and my docile other half. I was completely alone with my thoughts. I could have died from the ecstasy in that moment.

## I sat up. I was in a bed, wearing nothing but a pair of tanned, cotton drawstring pants. I looked down at my hands, illuminated a bit by starlight from the window behind me. They looked positively untouched; I had on a few golden bracelets that went up my arms; they had a dull shine. I could feel the cool metal on my skin. A tremor went up my spine; it was a sensation of power, unheeded without little Marik. I watched my hands tremble with excitement. The things I could do with them now…I began to giggle.

### I heard a stirring nearby, and my body jumped. There was another bed in this room. I searched my significantly less foggy memory for an answer. Where was I? The person in the other bed had heard me and had woken up.

### It was Ishizu. My sister. Marik’s sister. I recognized her long dark hair, even with my compromised vision. I froze, curiously watching as she shifted around, rubbed her eyes, and noticed my form was upright. She reached her hand out clumsily to click on the table lamp. And light flooded the room.

### My eyes didn’t flinch at the sudden brightness, and I simply stared at her. What a lovely woman, and with blue eyes. Quite the rarity to be an Egyptian with blue eyes. Her onyx hair fell across her shoulder, draping over the tanned nightgown she wore, the same color as my pants. Her skin reminded me of the sands of home… _home?_ I wanted to giggle again.

### She didn’t say anything. She simply looked at me, studied me. I looked back. I had no idea what my expression appeared like to her, but I watched as her simple curiosity turned into something else. Her sapphire eyes darkened, her brows furrowed. She noticed something. I could hear her breathing becoming slightly faster, felt the panic creep up her spine.

### I turned my head towards her a little more, and that made her jump out of her bed; she was trying to get to the door. But I was closer. I had leaped after her before she could even attempt it. I grabbed her neck with one hand and her wrist with the other. It was effortless to throw her against the wall. Bakura was right. I was overpowering her like it was nothing.

### “M-Marik-“ she weakly choked, “Where is Marik…” Although she was in such a vulnerable position, her voice maintained the strength and grace that I had come to know.

### I bent to whisper in her ear, “He’s in the realm.” I saw Ishizu’s eyes widen, start to glisten, and she opened her mouth to scream, but I shut her up with my own. It wasn’t a kiss so much as a means to quiet her without compromising my grip. I felt her body squirm against mine, a sensation I was unfamiliar with. A pleasant one. I hadn’t felt a pleasurable sensation in so long. My grip grew tighter around her neck as she tried struggling out of my lips. She writhed and grunted as tears streamed down her face, her eyes tightly shut as she tried not to believe what was happening. This excited me, her fear, her powerlessness. I could do whatever I wanted.

### I broke our “kiss” for a moment when I was confident that my grip on her throat would be able to keep her quiet. “Such a pretty sister. Such a strong-willed and beautiful sister,” I remarked cruelly, seeing her eyes watch me in horror, more tears falling down her cheeks. The look in her eyes filled me with such joy, with such an indecent joy. Each time she tried to cry out, I squeezed on her tender neck harder, and her body jerked against mine again. I felt myself getting tense.

### “Where’s my Gerber knife, Ishizu.” I made the question sound like a statement. “Point to it.”

### She slowly shook her head. Such a stalwart young woman. I moved her head from the wall and slammed it back down onto again, hard. Her eyes rolled back slightly in reaction, and I felt her heart stop for a moment. I felt disappointment for an instant, as I thought I might have killed her. But I had not. Good. “Where, Ishizu.” My voice seemed a bit different. It seemed a little lower, not that nasally combination before. Her body shook, and her expression looked addled. Weakly she lifted her free arm and pointed to the night stand where the lamp was.

### There it was. A small, yet wide knife of about 5 inches resting on the small wooden table beside an empty cup. Ishizu must have gotten out of bed at some point during the night to get a drink of water. She was always a light sleeper.

### “Marik…P-please…” she whimpered, straining against my grip. Her tanned throat was beginning to have purple bruises blossoming upon them. Such a pretty color it was. Her sapphire eyes, her dark skin, and the violet blooms. I reached over and took the hilt of the knife into my hand and brought it back over, letting her wrist drop. She had been weakened enough where I knew she was not able to overpower me. The knife hadn’t gotten much use; we only kept it because we were a paranoid group, having lived in isolation guarding the tomb for so long. Ishizu travelled the most out of all of us, and that was only to go on tour with our artifacts. It was a lucky thing that she had gifted her millennium necklace to Yugi. I wondered if Yugi had used it by now to see my emergence.

### He was not here to save her, was he? I suppose not then. “Thank you, Ishizu,” I said in a mocking tone as I brought the knife up to her face and tapped her on the nose. Her body jumped slightly, but her eyes were downcast, and her tears had stopped, almost as if she had resigned herself to the acts that I was implying I would commit. “It’s so nice to see you like this, without any fight left in you. You fought for the little one for so long, thought you had won. Now you see that it’s hopeless. You see that, and now you would rather die, yes?”

### She didn’t reply. She lay against the wall in my grip, face utterly motionless. I let go of her neck, and she slid down the wall and onto the floor, and I followed her, straddling her waist in her upright sitting position. “Ishizu…you’ve never been prettier,” I said as I took my thumb and ran it across her lips, which turned out to be tenser than I had thought, but still thin and soft like a flower petal. I thrust my thumb into her mouth and opened it, which caused her to shudder at look back up at me in disbelief. She was awake again, wasn’t she?

### I took her tongue between my thumb and fingers, ignoring the small noise of protest that she let out, brought my knife over, and sawed quickly over the flesh protruding from her mouth. She regained a bit of strength as she attempted to move away from me, but I quickly and roughly kneed her in the stomach. She wailed hoarsely in pain, an awful, guttural sound. It only took two or three awkward, jerking cuts before I was able to rip her tongue out and threw it across the room. I heard a soft, wet sound as it struck the wall and fell back down.

### Ishizu slammed her fist onto the floor in her pain as blood spilled out of her mouth. She made the most wretched, garbled choking sounds as her body seized beneath me. I simply watched her for a bit, making sure to keep her head up so she would have trouble breathing while the blood continued to flow down her throat. It was truly a beautiful sight. I felt myself slowly get hard at it. I looked down. Curious how I had never paid much attention to my body’s reactions before. Then again, this was the first time I had true faculty over it.

### I threw Ishizu down on the floor, and I laid on top of her, resting my weight on my arms as I hovered above her. My expression probably looked crazed; I could tell in her face. I spoke softly to her as she continued her pathetic attempts to breath, “Don’t worry. I do this with your brother’s body, but only that. So take comfort in it.” Her blood pooled beneath her head and around her neck and face as if she were being lowered into a dark basin, a demonic baptism.

### My hand reached below and glided up her thigh into the nightgown that she wore, and a shock of realization came across her face. She slowly shook her head in protest as she looked into my eyes, pleading, begging. She lifted one little hand to my face and brushed away the blonde hair from my eyes, her thumb caressing my cheek so sweetly, so tenderly. I responded by stabbing her in the groin with my knife until the hilt had nearly disappeared, and she let out a muffled scream. Her hand dropped and clutched the floor, scratching it desperately, but I had her pinned in between my knees. She cried and choked and squirmed some more, another pooling of blood crawling underneath her exposed waist.

### I gazed down at her twitching womanhood, crimson rivers worming their way out between their tender folds, the hint of the gray hilt of my knife poking out slightly. I slowly loosened the drawstring if my pants, unabashedly watching her body arch at the pain, the knowledge of what was occurring. She moved her head to the side to cough more blood out so she could breath, but I turned her head back to face me. I bent down to her face and whispered, “I love you, Ishizu.” I thrust my cock into her with such a force, pushing the knife far past her womb, and she sobbed. It was the loudest sound she had made since our encounter. “But you betrayed me as a sister,” I breathed, my eyes rolling back into my skull from the sensation of warm blood spilling onto my member from inside her quivering body.

### Ishizu shook her head back and forth violently, and I slapped her across the face, leaving a red welt. She swallowed hard, quietly pleading, tongueless, “Aaah—“ I bent down and kissed her violently, prying her mouth open with my own tongue as I trust into her again, faster and faster. My tongue swirled around the wet and bloodied cavern. There was considerable space inside of her mouth now that her tongue was gone. I prodded the meaty stump with my own long tongue, snaking it down her throat, which was filling with blood yet again. The taste was coppery and familiar as I swallowed some of it. I wondered if the blood tasted the same down below. I lapped at it a bit, but then used my mouth to clamp down on hers a bit harder, making sure that the blood would suffocate her as my rough stroking motions below rocked her body backwards and forwards, hitting the wall hard.

### Her eyes were wide open during this whole ordeal, tears finally back, and at one point she stopped struggling. It felt good. It all felt so fucking good. I came when I witnessed the light die from her eyes, and I knew she had expired. Whether it had been head trauma, internal bleeding, or suffocation, I didn’t care. I broke our last kiss, my tongue hanging out of my mouth like some deviant. I suppose I was. A small amount of blood dripped off it onto Ishizu’s lifeless face, and I took my finger and smeared it around her skin. Then I expelled my cock from her insides, looking down and marveling at the mess I had made. The tip of my knife had resurfaced, poking slightly below her belly button. Around her stiffened thighs was sticky blood of many shades, along with my white cum from earlier.

### How was I going to get my knife back? I pondered this while I pulled my pants back up around my waist, not caring that my bloody dick would stain them. I smoothed my hair away from my face, coming up with an idea. I simply pressed my fingers inside her entrance, stretching it a bit more until I could fit my fist inside, then shoved it in further until I felt the bottom of my knife. It was slick and hard to get a good grip on the damn thing within Ishizu’s still warm insides. But I managed, ripping it out after a few trials, leaving her bottom half utterly destroyed. I had given her a blessing. At least she wasn’t alive to feel that. The blood dripped off the silver of my blade, and I took a long lick of it. Yes, it did taste a bit different. A bit sweeter.

### Rishid should be close by. Or did he go back to Egypt in the crypt already? Ishizu and I were still in Japan, that much was obvious from the layout of the hotel room we were in. If I recalled correctly, the Mutou Turtle game store was about a half an hour walk away, perhaps forty-five minutes. I gazed back at Ishizu’s frozen face. In my mind I replaced it with Yugi’s. The image made my heart flutter.

### I stood up and stretched, noticing a mirror hanging on the door. I decided to step over there and get a decent look at myself. I seemed taller than I remember, grander even. My face did not retain the popping veins of before; there was no internal strain. My smile was just as devious in appearance, and my dark, violet eyes remained a bit savage-looking, especially with the dark eyeliner encircling them. They were shining and alert; no wonder Ishizu looked so frightened. My eyes gave me away. That and my white hair spiked so high it seemed to be floating. There was a bit of blood staining my bottom lip and a small amount on my chin. I noticed my dark skin appeared rather paler than usual, but it didn’t bother me. My body looked strong, especially with the help of my golden arm bracelets. I ran my fingers down my chest and across my belly, lightly. I felt the air on the carvings upon my back. I grimaced at the feeling. Those damn carvings. I thought of Yugi again, feeling myself become angry.

### The time was 4 AM. There was no way I was going to sleep anymore, however. I wasn’t tired. I was impatient; I was restless. Killing Ishizu gave me such an adrenaline rush; I wanted to try Yugi now. Right now. But I would have to wait. I looked around the room for something to wear outside. The black tank top would do for now. Where was that purple cape…? I wanted to wear something over my head.


	3. Reprisal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last the climax occurs...literally and figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of god, if you got this far, I commend you. It's about to get worse.

### Walking around an unfamiliar city such as Domino felt positively exhilarating. The streets were fairly empty, which was comforting in a way. All I could focus on was finding that damn store, which I did end up doing. Rather than stand outside of the colorful shop like the creep that I was, I found a metal bench nearby to sit on until Yugi emerged. I was able to see the bloody sunrise. Each person that walked in front of my line of sight had the pharaoh’s face, his face glaring at me as he banished me into my hell. As I watched the red of the rising sun, it reminded me of Ishizu’s blood. I wanted to see the pharaoh’s blood, Yugi’s blood. I wanted to see it, taste it, bathe in it, so badly. I fingered the blade in my pocket affectionately. The hours passed by so agonizingly slow before I saw the vessel emerge from the shop out of a jingling door.

### He seemed quite surprised to see me, even a little bit suspicious, eyes wide and innocent. My throat went dry in anticipation; my nerves were shaky. If I hadn’t said something immediately I would have stared at him in awe, intimidation, and just a little bit of fear. He truly did resemble the pharaoh in his younger days. I guess the legend was true about the incarnation.

### “Marik! I thought you and Ishizu had left Domino City already,” Yugi said, his voice as meek as could be, a blonde lock of straightened hair falling over one side of his face. He tossed it aside coyly with one hand. I almost felt guilty at how happy he seemed to be to see me. He had a little smile on his face, and his large eyes, albeit childlike, had a darkness of knowledge in them. I could tell that our last battle had left him changed. He could not immediately discern that weak Marik had been replaced with me just yet, unlike Ishizu, who recognized it immediately. I suppose the hood actually helped.

### “Yugi…” my voice trembled, and Yugi eyed me intently with concern, touched my arm. “There’s something wrong with Ishizu, Yugi. I don’t know who else to ask for help. I need you to come with me now to see her…please.”

### Yugi’s eyes studied me for a moment, almost as if he didn’t believe me. But he blinked it away, as if he was ignoring some tiny voice in the back of his head, and he nodded at me. “Should I get the others? Maybe they can help, too? What’s wrong with her, Marik? I thought everything had been alright since we last met.”

### “Please, Yugi,” I gripped both of his hands with my own, looking into his eyes as pleadingly as I could, trying to muster a tear or two, but not finding the will, “We need to go now. Only the pharaoh can help her. I think she is under some sort of curse. You just have to see her.”

### Yugi cautiously nodded, his concern for Ishizu and I overwhelming any suspicions that he had about me. What a kind-hearted young man. Foolish. Someone so significant shouldn’t be so foolish. He walked with me, asking questions here and there, and my answers were always short. I felt his guard go up, but he was still following me. That’s all I needed.

### I glanced over from time to time and saw his golden millennium puzzle dangle from his neck from the chain, creating a slight glint in the sun. Each time the puzzle moved in a different way, I felt myself jump a bit, as if the other, stronger pharaoh was trying to jump out of the tiny pyramid. Even though I knew I had stronger power at the moment, the thought of that happening still frightened me. But I watched Yugi step beside me, shorter than I, more vulnerable. I noticed that he had a delicate-looking throat. Pale, unlike Ishizu’s or mine. I imagined blood all over his skin, his hands grasping out in protest, blood flowing from his eyes, nose, and mouth…

### “Marik, isn’t this the hotel you said you were staying at…?”

### His words shook me out of my perverse trance, and we were indeed at the right location. Such a small, enclosed hotel. Ishizu and I still considered it to be nothing like we had ever stayed in before, at least for me. My breath quickened as I inserted my key card into the door and opened it, stepping inside first so as not to arise even more suspicion, and I sat on the bed.

### I knew the moment Yugi saw Ishizu’s body sitting against the wall. His face portrayed the pure horror that I expected, going even paler than before, making his dark eyes appear even darker by comparison. His mouth fell open, yet he did not scream. He simply stood there, staring at Ishizu, trembling. He slowly turned his head slightly, his eyes rolling towards me, and he looked me directly in the eyes. I was surprised, impressed even, at his fortitude. I knew he was scared. His hand slowly rose to grip the puzzle around his neck, and I knew he was going to try to call the other. I leaped off of the bed and grabbed the chain over his head, throwing the golden pyramid far across the room; Yugi staggered backward.

### “H-how did you…How did you come back? How do you have so much more power?!” Yugi stammered, hand rubbing his empty neck, groping for something that wasn’t there, legs still shaking before me. Would the old pharaoh come out without the necklace?

### I smiled at him, replying, “There are still some ancient beings that recognize the value of my goals, pharaoh.” Yugi listened to those words intently, as if struggling to understand their meaning, questioning every power of goodness that had seemed to fail him up to this point. He was without his cushion of friends and his millennium item. All he had was his dwindling flame of courage, which would do naught against me.

### “Marik…what do you plan on doing here?” Yugi asked, his eyes shifting to Ishizu’s body for a tiny moment.

### “You see Ishizu, Yugi. Consider what I did to her blessedly merciful compared to what I’m going to do to you.”

### Yugi backed away slowly, locking eyes with me. “Hurting me is not going to accomplish anything, Marik. I thought that we had become friends now. I helped you rid yourself of your evil influence…This person standing in front of me. Where did my friend go?”

### “He’s gone to the realm. There’s no trace of him in this body. And you’re wrong. Hurting you will accomplish something. It will satisfy me.” I felt Necrophades’ power reverberate from my body, and the room began to shake a little, the lights flicker briefly. Power roiled across my skin, and I attempted to direct it towards the young man.

### Yugi’s body shook, and it appeared that he was having trouble staying on his feet. He fell to the floor roughly. I strolled over to him, looming over him menacingly. His blue jacket had fallen off of his shoulder, and he looked oh so vulnerable. He was a complete slave to my new power; it was simply too easy. No games, no duels, no bargains, no items. It was just me having dominion over a king.

### “Yami, no…” I heard Yugi whisper. My face held surprise. Was he talking to his other self…? “Yami, I won’t let you take my place. I don’t want you to be hurt. You can’t stop him. You’ve done enough already…”

### I blinked. So the little one was going to suffer in place of the old pharaoh? That sounded familiar. Oh, well. I kicked him in the face. Yugi’s head spun to one side, and I saw a bit of blood splash out of his mouth. Ooh, this was fun already! He placed his shaking hand onto his jaw, reacting to the sudden pain, but I kneeled down and clutched his wrist before he could nurse it. His eyes looked up at me fearfully; I really couldn’t get enough of him gazing at me like that. Blood trickled down his chin, and I took my finger and wiped some of it, eyeing it curiously. I could feel him attempting to animate his limbs, to put up some sort of a fight, but my power resonated off of me like some tangible pulse, preventing him no more than the most minor of movements. His arm twitched, and his face winced.

### I released his wrist. I held his chin with one hand roughly, making him open his mouth. I then stuck the middle and index finger of my other hand into his mouth, wondering how badly he was bleeding. Very badly! It felt slick and warm; his tongue poked at me in protest. Yugi clenched his eyes shut, trying not to cry, I’d imagine. I took my reddened fingers out, studied them a bit. Yugi coughed softly. I was more fascinated with his blood than I probably should have been. I rubbed it between my fingers, relishing the feeling. I rose my hand and ran my fingers across Yugi’s soft cheek, ran my thumb across his bottom lip, noticing his body lurch at my touch. His lips were small; I noted before that he had a very small, shy smile. That was long gone now. Half of his face and mouth were bloodied by my finger paint. It seemed that he refused to look at me anymore.

### My sticky hand fiddled with the pocket of my pants, searching for my Gerber knife, other hand still holding up Yugi’s chin. “M-Marik, please stop this…” went his faltering voice. I promptly ignored it. With knife in hand, I hovered it between Yugi’s collarbones for a moment, then slashed downward towards the belt of his leather pants. I originally just wanted to rip open his black shirt, but I ended up cutting down his chest as well, and he yelped in pain, shutting his eyes tightly once again.

### He was a frail-looking thing. His torso was smooth and pale, tight and flat. There was barely any hair upon it, except for the slight dusting of it where his belt began. But now there was a long cut on his flesh, not too deep, but enough to have leaking red lines running down his skin. I smeared it around with my hand, feeling the soft, tender skin and the bones beneath it. I could tell Yugi wanted to struggle; his body was shaking slightly trying to retaliate, get out of my grip, but it was no use. Still too prideful to call the darker Yugi, I see?

### I gripped one of his legs, sliding him downward onto the floor so he was laying on his back. I saw him clench his fists, either in fear or in anger. Yugi’s face was not the type to show extreme anger. The other one’s however…

### I sat on his lap like a petulant child and began humming, casually making shallow slashes on his chest and stomach with my knife, eliciting a cry from the young man each time. Blood made little splashes on my wrist, and at one point I stabbed him in the side of the stomach, leaving my knife sticking upwards in the spot. Yugi’s back arched in response, wailing. But a peculiar thing happened: I saw Yami’s face in place of Yugi’s, and his voice became lower, darker in that scream. But it was only for a moment. Had they switched places by accident? So suddenly? Could I torture the old pharaoh as well? I thought of ways I could call him back.

### Yugi’s torso was a bloody mess now, and I heard his heaving breath and saw my knife move up and down in his stomach. I bent down and laid one long, lingering lick up his chest, tasting the blood. Metallic, yet it was almost bitter. How peculiar. I heard Yami’s voice growl, and looked at his face excitedly. But it was just little Yugi again, still trying not to cry. “P-please, Marik. Please stop this.”

### I wanted to see the old pharaoh come out again. I supposed it was going to take worse methods. My gaze travelled downwards. Hmmm…I threw my legs around, on my knees straddling Yugi’s waist. I grabbed the knife from his stomach, blood pouring from the wound like a slithering snake, and I set it down for a moment.

### “Prepare to face true humiliation, pharaoh. Prepare to know what it’s like to be further from a king than anyone else,” I exclaimed, noticing how high my voice was in anticipation.

###  I took both Yugi’s hands and placed them above his head on the floor, one palm on top of the other, his bracelets colliding with a soft, clinking sound. Then I took my knife and stabbed through the both of them, pinning them down to the carpet, my strength allowing the knife to pierce through the bone, skin, and floor for a sturdy hold. Yugi screamed, eyes wide, and his face and voice turned into Yami’s once again. Yami’s gaze was terrifying, filled with hate, as he looked at me, trying to free himself, but finding no way to. But then he was gone again, and Yugi’s flushed face returned, panting, in total agony. Blood trickled out of his twitching, ruined hands, my knife barely moving.

### Seeing Yami in such a way, so damaged, at my complete mercy…I was more than ready and eager. I unbuckled the belt on Yugi’s pants, simultaneously unzipping my own. “Wh-what are you…” Yugi’s quiet voice asked, his eyes swimming dizzily. He was losing blood rather fast.

### Once his belt was undone I ripped his pants down, slightly annoyed at how tightly they clung to him. I simply tore their seam apart until there was enough room for me to maneuver. What a charming little cock he had. Shy, just like he was. Then I let my pants down, grabbing my own, which was monstrous by comparison. I felt its heat and aching movement in my hand, felt the veins pulsating beneath the thin skin. It needed release…Badly.

### Although I knew he must have felt light headed, Yugi looked at me in sudden realization, eyes shining in horror. He slowly shook his head, his lips continuously mouthing, “No, no, no…!”

### “I need a little help, Yugi,” I breathed, acting awfully calm for how ravenous I felt. I used three of my fingers and inserted them into Yugi’s stomach wound, spreading it open and making it gape, much like what I wanted to do down lower, and that thought made me grin. Yugi cried out, slamming his own head on the floor, back arching, squirming once again. My fingers explored his wound, becoming wet immediately. I covered my hand in thick, dark blood and rubbed it over my cock, making it slick before the blood could dry. I then lifted Yugi’s waist to mine, using one hand to spread his bottom open, for me to see, and then I slammed myself into his entrance as he mustered the energy to yell “NO” one last time.

### Even though I had blood coating me, I still felt a ripping inside. Poor virgin little one, being utterly demolished by me. Oh, look, more blood! I felt a few small tricklings crawl down my cock, all the way down. Yugi was a moaning mess below me; his legs and arms twitched. I was firmly inside him, and I quickly pushed myself inside more to the base, and I heard him cry out. I’m not sure how it was supposed to feel, but he was so tight. My cock was squeezed so snugly that I could have easily came then and there.

### I bent over him, making his legs spread wider, making myself go blissfully deeper inside. My arms were placed on either side of him, and my face hovered above his closely. I let my breath burn against his skin. He mustered the courage to gaze into my eyes woefully, and I stared right back into his, letting my tongue hang slightly in a devilish grin, and he shut his eyes again, a few tears finally streaming down his cheeks. My hips were pressed against his, and I felt the need to move them. I knew he wanted to kick me off. Too bad for him.

### I began the lascivious rhythm inside him, being completely unabashed at how rough I slammed in and out of him, hearing the lewd squelching sounds of his blood and my cock bashing his soft, squeezing insides. I kept wanting to go deeper and deeper, thrusting harder and harder into him, and I knew it hurt. In between gritting teeth Yugi muttered painfully, “Y-you’re tearing me apart…!” I threw my head back and laughed, cumming violently inside him.

### Another flash of Yami’s face replacing the boy’s. His expression appeared far away, a little drool worming down his mouth alongside the blood. This was by far my most favorable expression. He appeared utterly defeated. Perhaps he did not realize that the young man had weakened and I could see his true face. Fade back to Yugi. Panting hoarsely, turning pale. I removed myself from his backside in one, swift motion, Yugi remaining wide open from the damage that I did, which was more than I thought. I touched my spent cock lightly, eyes half-lidded. I breathed out, still remembering the feeling of being inside of him: slick, snug, a most gratifying friction. I watched my cum leak out of him slowly, mixed with his blood.

### “Fuck you,” I heard someone spit at me.

### Yami’s voice, Yugi’s innocent face. My eyebrows raised in surprise. I never thought I would hear something so crude from him.

### I chuckled. “Truly, I’m amazed that you, little Yugi, have taken on all this pain yourself in favor of your darker one. You behave more like a pharaoh. I’m rather disappointed. I’ve wasted my life protecting the tomb of a coward.” I saw Yugi shudder, and he actually glared at me. Yugi, the boy, the young pharaoh, the weak one, glared at me. He glared at me through his dizzied eyes. Me threatening the pharaoh’s honor had apparently brought the fire back into him, even though he was utterly powerless. I felt myself getting aroused again. My hand squeezed, attempting to coax my cock back to attention This was positively invigorating. I felt like a king now. A dark king, but a king nonetheless. I had taken down the pharaoh. Soon there would be nothing left.

### I knew that the pharaoh, Yami, was suffering as he watched the little one in torment. Perhaps he thought the worst was over now, that there was still hope. He was wrong. He was so very, very wrong. I climbed over his writhing form and grasped the knife impaling his hands. I ripped it out, hearing a soft cracking sound. Blood sputtered.

### I went over in my head what I could do next, how I could make his last moments worth my while. If only I could keep him alive forever and torture him. But by seeing his monstrous gaze, I knew. I squeezed the hilt of my knife and jammed it into one of his round, violet eyes while I shoved two fingers into his mouth so he wouldn’t scream too loudly. I shoved them too far down his throat; he choked a bit. Oh, that must have hurt.

### “Poor, poor Yugi. Like Osiris chopped to bits. Like Jesus on the cross,” I chided, wiggling the blade in his socket, listening curiously to the different moist sounds that it made. I imagined him in the old Egyptian headdress, the gold, completely destroyed. Ahhh, such a beautiful sight. I stabbed the knife up and down until his eye was positively obliterated, nothing but a black and bloodied hole, an empty, mushy cavern. Yugi was biting down hard on my hand, moving around with more strength than he should have had. I breathed, exerting more power around him, and he stiffened. His screams were muffled, choked. My hand hurt, but not as much as he did. I plucked the knife out, making a _chulk_ sound upon its removal.

### I stroked his cheek. How had he not passed out yet? What a resilient young man he was. “Yugi, Yugi. You look good like this. Let me make this more romantic for you.”

### I cupped the back of his head and kissed his gaping mouth. He was too busy responding to his blind eye to protest. I kissed him and kissed him, crammed my long tongue in his mouth, and while I did this, I stabbed him in the chest and ripped it open to the belly. I felt something spilling. Judging by the aroma, I’m guessing I had cut deep enough for his organs to fall gracefully out. I threw my knife to the side and groped around his chest, still greedily kissing him like a wanton lover. I felt them, I felt the slimy, writhing insides of Yugi cover my hand. I pushed it further into his core, trying to find his heart, but mostly just having a playful time. This had managed to stiffen me up again, I could barely take it anymore.

### Breathing heavily, vision becoming slightly blurry, I stood up, gripping Yugi’s hair, and shoved my dick into his emptied eye socket. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK._ It was much shallower than the previous aperture I had defiled, but it was as equally gratifying. Yugi’s other eye rolled into the back of his head, his mouth hanging slack. He must have been delirious at this point. I had completely annihilated him. Everything I wanted. Oh, everything I had wanted. I thought of his face, the last thing I saw before I was sent to the realm. It made me move faster, pumping into his head with even greater fervor. Skull-fucking Yugi Mutou was positively magnificent, looking down at his defeated and dulled expression, watching his insides flow out in front of him, hearing low, pained groans.

### I was going to cum again, felt it, but something stopped me. Something came alive in Yugi and he managed to shove me down. I fell onto my back, positively startled, too dumbfounded to react. Before I knew it, he was pinning me down, his hands gripping my neck in a chokehold. But it wasn’t Yugi. It was Yami. Yami was in control it seemed. He looked like a grotesque monster, face contorted with hatred and pain, completely deformed from my actions. But he was choking me like nothing had happened. I felt his ancient power creep over me, even though it was merely a hint.

### His gaze was so intense it felt tangible, like my eyes were burning. His grip tightened and tightened around my throat; I felt his wounds pressing into my skin. He bared his bloodied teeth at me like some sort of rabid animal, like Ammit himself. “I’m…going…to…kill…you…” he said, his voice gritty, filled with rage; tears streamed down his face, at least on one side of it. I could barely breathe. I beamed at him, mockingly.

### “Yes, pharaoh. Yes. Choke me until my eyes pop out of my head. SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF ME! PLEASE, PHARAOH, I BEG OF YOU.” I yelled through a stifled breath. His eye twitched, shook, and it seemed like he intended to do just that. I took my hand and grabbed his meek dick abruptly, clenched onto it, and twisted it at a harsh angle. Yami roared at it, and I felt his grip loosen slightly.

### I shut my eyes and marveled at the lovely sound, calming down, taking a breath. I cleared my throat and decided to fool him. I pretended to start crying. I let my voice lift, get higher, pretending to be the mild one trapped in the realm. “Yugi, please…I’m sorry, forgive me…We can stop this, you and I…” I let out a dry sob, and Yami’s face softened for just a moment, and I took the moment to bite the delicate skin between his thumb and forefinger. I bit it hard, ripped the skin off. Yami yelled, turning back into the little Yugi.

### I shoved him over me, and he easily fell back onto the floor. I didn’t feel Yami’s little flicker of power anymore. Was this it? I gripped my cock, stroking it slowly when I couldn’t finish before, using Yugi’s broken form to aid me, and I splattered cum all over his exposed, twitching organs. His chest rose up and down. I marveled at how he was still alive. How? It didn’t matter. I would content myself to watching him lie there in agony for a bit, my rage sated for now. I turned my head to look at the puzzle laying on the floor across the room.

### I stood up, walked to it, picked it up, and sat back down beside Yugi with it. I noticed the heater beside the door, an older one. I looked at it, reaching power out to it, willing it to overheat to the point of flame. Soon enough, flames began to peek out from it, in between the spaces of metal. I sighed, watched Yugi’s destroyed body rolling a little to the left, to the right…I took out a piece of the golden item, inspected it, and promptly threw it into the fire. I was going to do this to each and every piece until the puzzle was no more.

### Yugi weakly reached out to me, mouth opened, eye pleading. “N-no…Please…” his voice rasped. I acknowledged him, looked at him in the eye while I tossed another piece into the flames, reveling in the smell of burning gold.

### I heard something…it sounded like a horn…a very loud horn. I knew what it was. Bakura’s warning. I had tampered with a millennium item. In fact, I was destroying it. I knew he would be furious with me. But I didn’t care. I was going to do all I desired. To hell with him. To hell with them all. And to hell with me. Another piece thrown into the flames, as I felt my power dwindle. I looked back at Yugi’s face, Yami’s face. Although he had gotten some of his power back, I had decimated him so badly that he couldn’t move.

### I laid down beside him, clutching the last piece to my chest, turning to face him intimately.

### “I’m calling them,” Yami said, voice still weak but with conviction.

### “I know. But I want the last thing I see to be the life drain from your eyes,” I spoke softly.

### The room darkened. Bakura wasn’t stopping the pharaoh from summoning the beasts to fetch me. That must have been the last remaining use of his power. To kill me.

### Yami’s mouth moved ever so slightly as he muttered the curse, his voice so low it was barely audible.

###  _Hetep-di-nesu…_

###  _Weben shemset…_

###  _Ennead heka…_

###  _Remyt Marik Ishtar._

### The lights flickered, faded in and out. I felt them coming. Yet I wasn’t mournful. I was at peace. A demented, maddening peace. The beasts crawled to me, nothing but large, darkened forms with glowing eyes and sharp teeth. I recognized Ammit’s smell. The pharaoh had summoned everyone, didn’t he? I felt strong jaws clamp onto my arm. I did not react. I felt teeth sink into my flesh, all over. An open crocodile mouth hovered above my head, but I did not break my eye contact with the pharaoh. I did not flinch. The pharaoh locked onto my gaze as well, brave one. But he was crying. Teeth gripped onto my temple, ripped the skin off of my face. The cool air hitting my bloodied muscles was sharp and painful. I did not move. I must have appeared horrifying.

### Yami turned back into Yugi, his gaze reflecting this. My teeth felt cold. There were no lips to cover them. My eyes felt dry. No eyelids to moisten them. I stared at Yugi. I ran my tongue across my exposed teeth. Yugi opened his mouth to scream in terror, but it was done. The light in his eye faded away before he could. The last thing he saw was my raw and eaten face. I laughed. I laughed and laughed and laughed.

### I was the victor.


End file.
